Family Drama Silent Movie
by The.Great.Gatsby.0623
Summary: I saw a silent movie at the Paramount last summer sort of like this i rewrote it according to modern times and of course, with lines.


A/N: I started this when I had a really good idea- I just started in the middle of the story. I will rewrite from the beginning as per your reviews. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN EDIT!!

Mara: now if we'll all just take a deep breath, and release all that tension then-

Tucker: _talking over her_ No! You leave dealing with my daughter to me and I'll leave hippy therapy to you.

Lily: _interrupting _Dealing with your daughter? _Scoffs _you can't deal with me in any way, or any appropriate way at least. You only think of yourself and when you see me all you see is a skinny brat who thinks she knows everything. I don't know everything, but I certainly know more than you. I know that when you come off hostile and irate and plain old cruel mean towards the entire family, we haven't done anything wrong. You're just feeling sorry for yourself and you think you're right about everything. I know that you have never apologized to me before. I come out and apologize first, and only after that will you apologize for hurting my feelings. _Yelling and ranting now_ Oh, no, you won't say you're sorry for what you did, 'cause that would make you wrong. I know that a heart can run out of forgiveness, like mine did. I know that for all the times you made me hate you and want to rip out my heart and made it feel like there was an ache that would never be relieved in my chest you never even felt half as bad. And I know, that someday you are going to miss my love and regret every word you ever said to me. But you will never be truly sorry. I have not stopped loving you yet, but the time will come soon, so I've got to make it a clean break. Please. Leave me be.

_Throughout her speech Tucker tries to interrupt her, but she just talks right over him. As the speech goes on she becomes more impassioned and starts to lean down towards tucker, spitting over him as her speech grows faster and louder. _

_Lily stalks out, leaving a trail of searing anger. _

_Mara rests her head against the wall, closing her eyes and shaking her head, again and again as if in shock. Tucker looks awestruck and outraged. He begins to mutter to himself, not able to form coherent sentences. The only line audience can make out is._

Tucker: She'll be back I tell you…. Feelings… cruel… good father… She'll be back!

Mara: _sighing and slowly opening her eyes. _Tucker, you've got to see her. You've got to look at her and really see her, or else, or else you'll lose her. You're already losing her. She's got plenty more to say to you now, but I fear in time, she'll be done if you don't open your eyes. You don't want her gone, now do you? You don't.

Tucker: I know, I don't. But… _trails off, and stares into the distance, lost in thought_

Mara: _after a long silence_. But what?

Tucker:_ "waking up" and looks around as if he suddenly realized she was there. He looks around, disconcerted, then pulls out his checkbook. _Now, tell me Miss Beech, how much do I owe you for this session?

_Mara stares at him as if he is completely insane. Tucker quirks his head at her, obviously baffled by her reaction. Speaking slowly and clearly, to make it seem as if she was stupid, _

Tucker: How much? _He mimes writing out a check._

Scene

_Enter to find Lily sitting on a bench near the beach, people passing by as she holds her head in her hands, crying. Ian is passing by, strolling through the many joggers with ragged old jeans and an ABBA concert t-shirt. He sees her, and plops down next to her on the bench. She glances his way, starts, and sniffs and wipes her eyes, mustering a smile to say:_

Lily: I was just jogging along, and I fell- got a nasty bruise probably. Bit sissy to cry, I know, but it hurt.

Ian: _ surveying her figure with disbelief. _You were jogging… in an overcoat and heels?

_Lily sighs and puts her head in her hands again, staring at the ground. Ian continues to look at her expectantly. After a while, she takes a deep breath and raises her head to answer, avoiding eye contact. _

Lily: Families are… _sighs_… complicated, to say the least.

Ian: _dramatically _true, so true. You know… _he looks around dramatically. And begins to sing, crooning romantically. Lily fights laughter. Ian grins at her as he continues._

Ian: Some say love, it is a…. Oh, some say LOVE is like…

_They both stare to laugh hysterically, and as it winds down, they both sigh and wipe tears of laughter from their eyes, etc. _

Lily: You know ian, when I'm with you everything is so… easy.

Ian: _joking _Easy?! Let me tell you something missy- you are NOT getting any of this -_gesturing to his chest and body- _tonight!

Lily: _laughing, then becoming serious again. _No, no. I mean- it's so easy to laugh, to have fun, to feel good. When I'm with my dad, or my mom, or my friends- I just feel this strain- I have to work to have a good time, to enjoy life. But when I'm here, with you, it just comes so naturally.

Ian: _pondering this _maybe, I'm just your person. _She looks at him in confusion. _You know, your special person. The one you feel carefree with. Maybe not the one you love the most, or even one you like that much at all. Just someone where everything is fun and- like you said- easy. I know you're my person. _He looks at her tenderly, with sudden emotion, then turns away as she continues to stare at the view (audience). _

Lily: Hey- know what would be great? _He smiles, apprehending her next words- _let's get out of here.

_She rises and looks at him encouragingly. He rolls his eyes, and gets up too. _

Ian: Fine- _looks at her with mock scorn-_but you better not make any moves.

_Lily laughs and they saunter off stage. _

Scene


End file.
